


And I want to cover you with the shiniest thing

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marco is loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Newgate felt loving. Also, he only needed to distract Marco before he risked drowning their sons.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Kudos: 52





	And I want to cover you with the shiniest thing

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Pops' golden eyes TT

If it were up to him, he would cover his love with riches. Because he could. The thing was, his love had a little to no desire of all those.

His love was just as giving as he was and they both lived in humility?

Newgate grinned upon seeing his love, a man who seemed oblivious to the world he looked like an easy mark to pranks yet so highly perceiving. Newgate only watched when a bunch of kids (Thatch and his gang) approached the unseeming man with something suspicious behind their backs.

One pleaded to him so that he would not spoil the surprise, which he granted of course because they knew not to cross the line, and the surprise proceeded.

Two men secured the target on both sides and the startled target lost his restrainers. One graceful jump to the air as an escape soon got cut with a net (normal net, he didn't have sea stone net in Moby, because that was sick). Man was thrown on the deck, sprawled with face colored, accompanied by cheers and laughter.

"Happy birthday Marco!"

"Have another good year of headaches taking care of us!"

"We love you always, just please stop being generous with kicks sometimes, you know them kicks hurt."

Marco was real annoyed with this it showed. And while pranking was fun, when the target was someone as capable of kicking ass as he was. It could get ugly fast. As fast as blue flames burst on the deck forming a pair of angry wings, some with wits were actually running for their life.

"Popsss help usss! Marco got maaaad!"

"Marco, what I said about being less generous with kicks?!"

"If I survive this I promise I will submit monthly reports on time."

Newgate laughed because watching Marco burst with phoenix color was always fascinating. And beautiful too. Though some of his sons getting thrown overboard with a risk of drowning was probably less fun?

"Marco!" he called. Because his love would always listen to him, even if sometimes he got a bit unreasonable. Not this time though. He was very very reasonable, to call him in the middle of man-made hazard, to distract him a bit.

"Happy birthday." he said, with a _choko_ raised. So he drank for the good wishes for his love, and he was indeed mellowed at this. Marco stopped his manslaughter and walked to him. Eyes sharp and demanding. He easily jumped and landed on his lap, looking up.

"You got something for me?"

Newgate smiled. His eyes spoke, ' _Yes. Only the best I can find._ '. Though he didn't voice it. "I have riches for you." he whispered. As one in his size could.

Newgate noticed how his sons had scampered from the deck, maybe as they saw it a good chance to escape, or probably as they saw and dreaded for PDA as it often followed when their captain asked for the vice-captain.

Marco hummed. "Why riches?"

Newgate shrugged. "Because I've wanted to cover you with them. And only with them."

A glint of interest flashed on those cerulean eyes. Then he said, "Okay."

"Okay?" Newgate repeated him. Teasing, as his hand had reached for Marco's face. Marco rolled his eyes and bit Newgate's fingers. Playfully.

_("You know that I am not a magpie."_

_"No, no. But you're pirate. And a pirate's supposed to like shiny things."_

_A snort. "Look who's talking.")_

**Author's Note:**

> I want Marco to get some loving. Somebody spoils him, please TT


End file.
